Persona: Gateway to new beginnings
by Cloudierbus
Summary: A year after the dark hour incident and a few months after the midnight channel murders. A new crisis has entered the lives of humans. Shadows of the peoples past prey on their memories leaving them in a vegetative state. A transfer student in gekkoukan high by the name of Takeshi Nakamura is somehow dragged into to solve this incident.(please r&r, still new so be easy on me pliz)


Persona:

Gateway to new beginnings

**Ever since the Dark hour incident and the Midnight channel murders. A new gateway opens for new and old heroes to venture through** **, new bonds to form, a new world to explore and a path to a better future. Each person will have to face a turning point of no return to the future. But within these gates lies a dark secret filled with shadows of the past returning drag the ones foolish enough to linger on it to their death. Only the ones able to leave the past behind is able to survive the present and continue towards the future**

**This is a story of a young transfer student by the name of **_**Takeshi Nakamura**_** from Tokyo, moves to Gekkoukan High at tatsumi port island. Little does he know, that this place will be the turning point for his future. But what kind of future awaits this young man?**

Chapter 1: Arrival (prologue)

The sound of the tram moving on the monorail is the only thing he can hear other than small voices by the other two passengers, both are women. He was alone with the two of them, their conversations was easy to listen in to. But what could he expect? It was 01:00 in the morning, of course there were only two passengers and it would be easy to listen in by accident because the train was as silent as a church mice. Normally he would just ignore idle chit chat, but this conversation intrigued him

"Did you hear? They said that the apathy syndrome returned!" the first woman in her mid 30's with a bonnet told her friend "No, it's not apathy syndrome. It couldn't be, the symtoms are all different! Just look at this!" the more younger woman showed her the newspaper. On the front page headline it says ' Apathy syndrome has returned…Or has it?' the woman then said "it says here that 'Those suffering from the syndrome suffer from debilitating levels of apathy. When it strikes the inflicted will collapse in a heap where ever they happen to be and become unable to move, feed, or care for themselves.' See! This doesn't match the article about the victims!" She then pulled out a tabloid magazine, the headline is ' Actor and Singer miss Yagane ill?' "on this page, it says that miss Yagane didn't stop moving or eating or unable to move! It says that she doesn't _remembers_ her name, address or anything about herself!" she continued "She fell into a heavy state of depression and entered a vegetative state a few days later!". The older womans expression turned into fear "Geez way to keep a friend feel safe there…and at the night!"

Takeshi was, for once in his life felt worry and fear. Usually he just blocks it out and continue on with his life but somehow he couldn't. Something about this issue just screams out danger. He wonders what's it about but he's to tired to think straight so he shuts his eyes for the rest of the trip. As soon as he's halfway to sleep, a short flash of a man with an extremely long nose appeared in his eyes. For a short moment he wakes up and noticed he was sweating, he felt the sweat coming down his face " what the…how?" But he just shrugged it off and shuts his eyes.

Takeshi opens his eyes to find that he's inside a train, but not the one he was in before. This one was different, it was a steam train with windows showing nothing but a foggy mist covering it. The cart he was in was filled with an assortment of drinks, a few velvet cabinets and counters with golden trims and accents. What intrigued him most, is the man with a inhumanely long sharp nose, with bloodshot eyes and white receding hair sitting on a comfy living chair and a Tarot table usually used for tarot card readings. Next to him is a sofa fit for three just like the one he is sitting on right now.

"Welcome to the velvet room master Nakamura…I am Igor, pleased to make your acquaintance" The man named Igor spoke in a formal voice. "I know you have plenty of questions young master, but please. Wait until we get finished with our business at this time" he puts down what seems to be a contract on the tarot table "Before we go any further I must require your signature on this contract…Don't worry its just a contract, all you need to do is abide to it and accept the responsibility it bestows upon you" For all he knows, Takeshi is just dreaming. So he just went and signed the contract without asking. "Ah thank you master Nakamura, I promise you wont be disappointed…Now before I let you return to the land of the conscious, I need to read what potential you have…" He sets up 22 cards on the desk…but he doesn't moves any of them "Hmm interesting…It appears he contains a new hidden power! Different than the other guests that had arrived here!..Magnificent!" Igor mumbled to himself "Oh forgive me! I forgot to mention that I had an assistant…Two in fact" Takeshi nodded "you'll meet them shortly. And both of them will be valuable allies to you." The contract floated in mid air and disappeared in a sparkle of light " till we meet again".

Takeshi woke up to the sound of the arrival of the train, "we have arrived at iwatodai" He then rubbed his eyes "well that was a weird dream…" he said as he grabbed his belongings and left the cart. He opens a flyer that says 'The new reinstated Iwatodai dorm by the kirijo group' on the top. He yawns and walks out of the station, ready to travel his own journey to the future.


End file.
